


Sulking. Grieving. Suicidal.

by onewaytrigger



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant (kind of), F/F, I regret writing this but it's my favorite one shot i've written >:(, Major character death - Freeform, This is for real super angsty., Why do I always kill her, it's compliant in the sense that they're all gems, like omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger
Summary: A blue gem thinks.





	Sulking. Grieving. Suicidal.

**Author's Note:**

> No one is named. It will get annoying but you will understand why.

A blue gem, particularly of the Azure shade, sat on the beach by herself, endless grains of sand surrounding her as she put her head on her arms, which were on top of her pulled back legs. She had done this a lot lately, losing herself completely to her thoughts as she stared out into the interminable ocean. Her mind would race, but she herself would catch up more slowly. She was dead to the world, and the world was dead to her, just a lifeless shell of what could have been. 

What she thought most of was a distinct green gem, precisely the Spring shade, and how this gem had changed so many things to fit the selfish blue gem’s need. How her pale yellow visor stuck out like it was a star, matching her hair to form the correct shape. Her peculiar personality compared to the other green gems like her on their home world. 

But one question- no, multiple questions stuck out like thorns on a rosebush in the mind of the blue gem. Did this, selfish, closed and snappy blue gem deserve the open, caring and giving green gem? And even if so, hadn’t the blue gem failed her? Failed what could have been?

Now the blue gem’s mind was racing even faster, catching glimpses of images of when they had first met at a rickety, falling-apart barn, to the plenty of months afterward, to when the blue gem smashed their sanctuary on the beach to stop a bigger blue monarch, to years after the fact when they got little snippets of alone time that they would spend cuddling under the stars. 

To the final image of her, scared out of her depth as a purple gem, of the Lavender shade…

broke her.

The blue gem couldn’t help but feel guilty. How could she not? She had stood there, still as the statue of the curly haired boy who saved the universe, watching it happen as her beloved green gem was stripped slowly of her consciousness. After the blue gem had finally tried to take a stand, it was too late. All that remained of the green gem were slices, like an unopened package of pepperoni, or like ham at Thanksgiving. 

As punishment, the blue gem was left to sulk.

And sulk.

And grieve.

And hope to be shattered.

And finally, after thousands of years of torture, long after the curly haired boy had passed and his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandchild had just taken the responsibility of his father, 

She did it.

**Author's Note:**

> A N G S T Y B R O
> 
> YES I KNOW I DIDNT USE SULK CORRECTLY S T F U
> 
> if we were going by sulk's definition, it would probably be out of complete disappointment in herself 
> 
> SOOOO Understand why I didn't name anybody yet?
> 
> this is my favorite work I've ever made so far, and I don't know why.
> 
> I think it's because I can read over it and not feel completely disappointed in myself.
> 
> ALSO IM SORRY IF THE SHADES ARE WRONG I DID 5 MINS OF RESEARCH ON SHADES. JUST RESPECT THE DRIP, KAREN >:(
> 
> also, yes lapis did shatter herself in the end. don't ask me, idk how.


End file.
